1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible playyards and more particularly to a playyard with height adjustable feature.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a playyard is a safe confined space for children to play or sleep therein. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,437, 4,985,948, 5163,191, 5,697,111, and 5,727,265 each discloses a design related to such playyard wherein Nos. 4,811,437, 5,697,111, and 5,727,256 each further discloses a collapsible playyard. Such playyards generally have two positions, i.e., an extended operating position and a collapsed position when not in use.
A conventional collapsible playyard as shown in FIGS. 1-3 generally comprises a frame and a soft fabric linen enclosed sides and bottom wherein frame includes an upper frame member, a lower frame member, and a plurality of vertically extending rails. One or more latches are provided on upper frame member and lower frame member respectively so as to collapse playyard for saving storing space when not in use (see FIG. 3 specifically). It is seen that the length and width are reduced. However, the height of playyard remains the same as prior to folding. As evident from above, efforts are still required to solve the problem of height not reduced after collapsed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible playyard wherein one or more latches are provided on upper frame member, lower frame member, and vertically extending rail of the frame respectively wherein vertically extending rail further consists of a support tube and a sliding tube slidable in the support tube. Tubes are releasably attached together by a locking device, thereby achieving the purpose of reducing height in addition to the reduction of width and length after collapsed.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.